The West Thai Virus (Avoid Contact)
The WEST SIAMESE EPIDERMIS INFALMITORY ACUTE RESPITORY VIRUS or 'The West Thai Virus '''is a Virus of origin in Northern California, USA. But it has been spoted in the rural areas of '''Mae Sot',' Thailand'. It first appeared in 2016 causing quite a stir when during the wake of the Ebola Virus in West Africa which killed 6 million people. It only killed 54 people and only infected 231 people across Northern Thailand and East Burma after being brought there from California. It would not cause a large scale outbreak until 2018 when it killed 2,836 People and infected 7,926, most of which were in Thailand and Burma but the UK had 100 cases and 13 deaths, China had 2,565 cases, 7 deaths and the USA had 6 cases, 2 deaths. It would not cause a Pandemic until 2021. It is called the West Thai Virus because even thoug the first outbreak started in California as did the second one all outbreaks have been highly prevalent in the West region of Thailand. Spread The disease began to infect rural populations in Mae Sot but the infection was brought along with a farmers daughter viw train to Bangkok, a Monsoon forced some infected over the border. Symptoms and Infection The disease has an incubation period of 3-12 days. It underwent rapid mutations that differ it from the 2016 and 2018 outbreak. It can live on surfaces for up to 3 days, quite short for a disease of this type. It can spread through breaks in the skin, saliva and mucus. It can spread mainly through coughing and touch from unwashed hands that have covered mouths while coughing. It has four stages Immunity People who have recovered are immune for 9 years on average. An Average of One in Seventy will make a full recovery as of 2nd June 2022 (Cuban+Canadian Estimate) 'STAGE ONE ' From day One of showing symptoms to day thirteen the following symptoms are shown. *Coughing *Extra Saliva production *Muscle aches. *Sneezing. 'STAGE TWO' From day two of showing symptoms to day sixteen of showing symptoms. *Coughing *Extra Saliva Production *Exessive Muscle Pain *Lack of energy *High Fever *Headache *Pneumonia 'STAGE THREE' From day four of showing symptoms to day forty of showing symptoms. *Coughing *Extra Saliva Production *Excessive Muscle Pain and Inflammation *Lack of Energy *High Fever *Headache *Sleep Inversion *Double vision *Insomnia *Pneumonia *Inflamation of the throat and cheeks. *Possible death 'STAGE FOUR' From day Five to day fifty of showing symptoms NOTE: This stage only happens in 20% of cases *Lack of breath *Struggled coughing *Lack of ability to stand for long periods *Extreme Muscle Inflamation and Pain. *Extreme Insomnia *Nausea *Headache *Pneumonia *Sleep Inversion *Double Vision *Inflamation of entire face *Shortness of breath *Cytokine Storm *Collapse of Immune System *Death Origin The disease originated as a mutated strain of Influenza in Pigs located in farms near Berkley in 1998. Over time it mutated to be able to infect Bats, Humans, Sheep and Chickens. It's first human victim was a Farmer. The disease Has been proven to hold some connection to the Swine Flu and the Avian Flu. 'Theorys' Spanish Flu: Many have speculated it is a mutated strain of the Spanish Flu. There has been scientific studies that have concluded this was alse. Swine Plu: Avian Flu: Category:Scenario: Disease Outbreak Category:Scenario: Avoid Contact Category:Outdated Articles